Lo que sabes
by Aiko Amori
Summary: A veces es mejor no saber algunas cosas: como que él no te quiere de la forma que tú sí


**Lo que sabes**

A veces es mejor no saber algunas cosas: como que él no te quiere de la forma que tú sí

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas** : Primera vez utilizando la narración en segunda persona. Pues en sí no es de una pareja en particular, sólo sentimientos refiriéndose a la persona que estoy segura no tardarán en identificar. Y pues para mí es algo que siento que así es.

* * *

.

.

.

 **É** l te quiere. No es que seas demasiado modesta, pero has podido darte cuenta que con el pasar de los años él ha ido queriéndote, no con un cariño desmedido, pero puedes verlo en sus ojos cuando ve a los hijos de ustedes dos. Cuando te agradece por la comida que con tanto esmero te esfuerzas en prepararle, cuando se van a dormir y cuando se despide rápidamente para ir a cumplir sus responsabilidades como Hokage de la aldea, sueño que te alegró tanto que cumpliera, pues de alguna forma u otra sus metas se fusionaron con las tuyas.

Desde pequeña única y exclusivamente tuviste ojos para él. No te querías ni te permitías mirar a alguien más, sobre todo te llamaba mucho la atención la manera de ser de ese niño rubio. Él era tal como tú soñabas ser. Con aquella confianza que, a pesar de no ser de los mejores en la Academia, jamás se daba por vencido. Y lo miraste de lejos desde muy temprana edad. Tu timidez no te permitía acercarte y hablar con él y eso no te gustaba para nada, pero no podías controlar los nervios que te daban de sólo pensar en estar más cerca.

Un día, aún estando en la Academia Ninja, te diste cuenta que él miraba a alguien más. Sí. Él en ningún momento te miraba, es más, hasta parecía que no sabía que existías. Sus ojos azules observaban atentamente a una chica de cabello rosa y de ojos verdes. A partir de ese momento, la notaste más. Era muy bonita y brillante, su excéntrico pelo resaltaba de entre las cabezas y se daba a notar por lo inteligente que era. Haruno Sakura. No sentías celos ni nada parecido, porque para ti Naruto en ese entonces era tu fuente de inspiración. Te agradaba su manera de ser, pero eso aún no definías si era porque te gustaba realmente.

Después de que volvió de entrenar con Jiraiya sólo de escuchar que ya había vuelto te sonrojaste, pensaste en que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero te pusiste aún más nerviosa con la idea de verlo que cuando lo tuviste enfrente te desmayaste. Eso lo asociaste a que te gustaba como algo más que un compañero.

Continuaste trabajando más para no quedarte atrás. Querías seguir mejorando y también que él te notara. Pero las constantes misiones que tenía y sobre todo que estaban en la búsqueda de Sasuke, coincidían muy poco. En momentos como ese, pensabas que hubiera sido genial haber quedado en su equipo, al menos Sakura lo veía más seguido.

Las personas en la aldea murmuraban que a Naruto le seguía gustando Sakura, pero tú no prestabas atención a esa clase de rumores. Sabías de antemano que las personas a veces dicen cosas que no son del todo ciertas, pero en una ocasión en que ibas caminando cerca de Ichiraku Ramen, los viste. No estaban en una cita romántica, pues estaba su compañero Sai acompañándolos, pero miraste como sus ojos azules la miraban, feliz y una sonrisa tan radiante se dejó ver, continuar molesta por quien sabe que, la cambió por otra sonrisa para él.

Fue ahí cuando comprendiste que las expresiones —hechos- valen más que mil palabras. Verdaderamente se sentían bien el uno con el otro. Y, aunque dolía, te fuiste a tu casa y entraste en silencio, saludando automáticamente y metiéndote en tu habitación, porque querías estar sola y evitar que alguien te preguntara que era lo que te había sucedido para ponerte así.

La vez que Naruto estaba gravemente herido en la pelea contra Pain, no te importó morir con tal de defenderlo y como estabas casi convencida de que ahí sería tu final, te confesaste a él, sabiendo que era un acto egoísta, como tú misma llamaste. No pensaste con claridad. Luego lo supiste, que te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos, poniéndolo a él en peligro.

Te alegraste que estuviera bien y que haya terminado en victoria. La confesión la hiciste con el objetivo que él supiera de tus sentimientos, pero algo dentro de ti ansiaba que él respondiera con algo positivo, un "tal vez podríamos salir un día de estos", pero esas palabras ni otras llegaron respecto a eso.

Mirabas a Naruto alegre, al lado de Sakura. Como compañeros, como equipo, como amigos, pero con ella. Y eras feliz por él, pero a la vez querías estar en el lugar de ella. Que él compartiera su radiante personalidad y sonrisa contigo.

Después te volviste a sacrificar por Naruto, pero el que terminó muriendo para protegerlos fue tu primo Neji. Te dolió tanto su muerte, tanto, que durante algún tiempo te sentiste culpable por su deceso. Pero las palabras que dijo en su lecho te ayudaron a que dejaras de sentirte así.

Tiempo más adelante comenzaste a salir con el chico que habías admirado desde niña, que ni tú te la podías creer. Pero él ya no era el mismo. Sonreía, pero menos que antes, con menos efusividad. Quizás lo hacía porque ya estaba creciendo, dejando de lado a aquel niño que alguna vez fue. Precisamente lo que te gustaba de él. O era eso, o porque tú no eras Sakura.

Aunque oficialmente eran novios, notaste que cuando Naruto miraba a Sakura lo hacía con el mismo brillo de antaño y todavía utilizaba el sufijo cariñoso y le llamaba Sakura-chan, mientras que tú eras y eres Hinata, no Hinata-chan.

En su ceremonia de bodas aunque tú eras la mujer más dichosa del mundo entero, lo miraste a él serio, pensativo. Lo adjudicaste de nuevo a su edad. Ya estaba creciendo.

Llegaron sus hijos. Primero Boruto, y después Himawari. Pudiste ver el entusiasmo de antes en Naruto, estar con ellos y jugar lo hacía ver muy feliz. Pero luego pasó lo mismo. Notabas que Naruto se esforzaba en sonreír, pero se miraba cansado. Tú, por tu timidez nunca fuiste en exceso cariñosa, pero querías acercarte a él o que él tomara la iniciativa, pero aquello no sucedía. Te daba besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando y eso te ponía jubilosa, volteabas a verlo, pero su sonrisa radiante no estaba. No, porque aquella sonrisa siempre había pertenecido exclusivamente a Sakura- _chan_.

Él te quiere. Él quiere mucho a sus hijos. Pero, aunque duela aceptarlo, él no te ama. Su corazón pertenece a la mujer de cabello rosa, por mucho que lo quiera esconder, su mirada, su sonrisa y su preocupación hacia ella y su hija debido a la ausencia de Uchiha Sasuke lo delatan. Muchos dirán que porque es su mejor amiga, pero sabes que no es así, sólo que… Mejor prefieres no saberlo.

Si Naruto se esfuerza por ocultarlo, tú también lo harás.


End file.
